


Kept

by ThetenthtenbeingofTen



Category: Original Work
Genre: All of this is vague as hell..., Borderline Personality Disorder, Expressionistic Poetry, Memories, Poetry, Trauma, is that even a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/ThetenthtenbeingofTen
Summary: Do you sometimes have a memory that feels like a trauma? Even though the memory itself is harmless or mundane?A memory that youkeptfor some reason and can't let go of...?





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

> So... I felt inspired to write this... poem.
> 
> Big revelation, I'm a borderliner. Hurray. I'll live.
> 
> But I think this might be a typical thing for borderliners... to remember things more black and white than they were. Making even a simple conversation on the metro feel vaguely traumatizing. Even though it really was just about checking which train connection would work the best... 
> 
> Anyways... enjoy.

They are kept  
alive, as they are  
while you slept  
ever so near  
but just as far  
if you ever fear  
what they are,  
know that they  
are Kept  
in a state of rot  
and decay.  
But evil  
they are not.  
The nightmares  
that once crept  
into your mind,  
the scares  
that you percept  
are similar in kind.  
The trait it shares  
unique as they are  
is kept the same  
as it is born  
from kindred shame  
and from  
a mindful womb  
is torn through pain  
the same old form  
into the tomb  
that is your brain.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this poem... I hope you enjoyed it at all.  
> If you did, let me know.
> 
> If you relate somehow, tell me about it! I'd love to read about it.


End file.
